


You're Allowed To Look

by MysteriousMidnight



Series: Dear Evan Hansen Smut One Shots [2]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consent, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Kleinguel, M/M, One Shot, Skinny Dipping, Smut, everyone's 18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25177975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriousMidnight/pseuds/MysteriousMidnight
Summary: It's 2am. Jared and Miguel can't sleep, so Miguel suggests they go for a swim.
Relationships: Jared Kleinman/Miguel
Series: Dear Evan Hansen Smut One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825033
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	You're Allowed To Look

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh.... This is my first time writing smut, so... Be nice? Hehe *Runs and hides*
> 
> Also, GIANT thanks to Itsabbyfromhell for helping me with ideas and for beta reading this! <3

“Are you awake?”

“Yeah.” Miguel yawned, rolling over.

It was 2am, and they’d been trying for hours to fall asleep. But Jared’s air conditioning was broken, and the July heat was stifling, even with the window open. The fact that they were sleeping cuddled together probably wasn’t helping, but they slept better when they were touching.

Jared sighed, shaking his head. “This sucks, it’s too hot.”

“I know I am, but I can’t help it,” Miguel teased, pressing close to Jared’s side and planting kisses on his neck.

Jared was _very_ grateful for the dark in that moment; he was sure he was blushing bright red.

“We should go swimming,” Miguel said suddenly.

Jared snorted. “It’s 2am, dude.”

“So?” Miguel shrugged, shifting so he was straddling Jared’s hips. He stared down at Jared, a wicked glint in his eyes. “We can’t sleep, we’re hot, and you have lights out there. Why not?”

“Because it’s-“ Jared grunted when Miguel rolled his hips. “It’s 2am-“ He groaned when Miguel repeated the motion. “It’s dark-mmmhhh, dude!” Miguel had shimmied his hips a third time.

Miguel chuckled. “Keep explaining why we shouldn’t go swimming, this is fun.”

Jared glared up at him. “You’re not gonna let me- _oh my god_ ,” he shuddered when Miguel rolled his hips _again_. “I wasn’t even saying no that time!”

“I know,” Miguel grinned. “Just wanted to tease you.”

“Mean,” Jared huffed. “Fine, we can g-g-goo _aaahhhh_ , oh my god.” He grabbed Miguel by the hips and forced him to sit still. “I’m _so_ gonna get you for that.”

Miguel leaned down and pressed his lips to Jared’s. “Good.” Then he rolled off and pulled Jared to his feet. He refused to let up until they were outside, bathed in the glow of the porch light.

“Wait, you didn’t give me a chance to grab my swim trunks,” Jared protested.

“Oh, oops?” Miguel said, shrugging. “Guess we’ll have to swim without them then.”

“I- how? In our boxers? Dude that doesn’t seem like it would work..”

“Uhh.... No? No, it wouldn’t work, huh? Oh well.” He stripped off his shirt and threw it aside, then started to do the same to his pajama pants.

“Wait,” Jared spluttered. “What are you doing?”

Miguel quirked a brow at him. “Going swimming?”

“But-“ Jared paused, licking his lips. Of course, he’d seen Miguel without a shirt before, and he’d also seen him in nothing but his boxers. But.. but if Miguel was suggesting what he _thought_ he was suggesting... “I’m too sober for this shit...”

“Hey,” Miguel said, stepping close and nuzzling into Jared’s neck, planting kisses along his jaw, then moving to his lips. “We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do.”

Jared wrapped his arms around Miguel’s neck and kissed him back, then pulled away. “I, uh...” He swallowed thickly. “Just.. _way_ too sober for this..”

“I can fix that,” Miguel grinned, pulling a blunt from his pocket.

“Smoking _and_ skinny dipping,” Jared remarked dryly. “I feel like there’s some kinda public service announcement against this.”

Miguel snickered. “It’ll help relax you.”

“This is probably the craziest shit I’ve ever done,” Jared admitted, taking the blunt from Miguel and inhaling. He coughed a little bit. “And I’ve done some crazy shit. So. “

Miguel grinned, dragging Jared down to sit on one of the lounge chairs while they smoked.

Jared was shaking with nerves. Not because of _what_ they were about to do - it actually sounded kind of ... thrilling - but because Miguel had never seen him naked. And he’d never seen Miguel naked. Contrary to all his sex jokes, they hadn’t gone that far yet. 

“You’re shaking,” Miguel frowned. He took the blunt from Jared and stubbed it out, then pulled Jared close, squeezing his hand. “We don’t have to do this, _pendejo_.”

“I want to,” Jared protested. “I just...“

Miguel kissed him again, trailing down to his neck, biting and nibbling. “Stop thinking so hard. We can just go back inside and try to sleep. Or watch a movie.”

Jared whined when Miguel nibbled harder, sucking at the skin on his neck. “You don’t play fair,” he said, letting out a breathy laugh. “I just don’t want you to run away screaming when you see me naked,” he admitted.

Miguel scoffed, pulling back. “You’re beautiful, _pendejo_. I’d never run screaming. Unless you turned into a zombie and chased me. _Then_ , maybe.”

“A naked zombie?” Jared snickered.

“Mhm.” Miguel grinned. “But even then, this is you we’re talking about, so I’d probably let you bite me anyway.”

Jared giggled, then gulped it back. He only giggled when he was high. He kind of hated it, but it made Miguel grin and lean closer, so he giggled again.

“Okay, let’s do it. Just don’t say I didn’t warn you,” Jared shrugged.

“Yeah?” Miguel asked, his voice serious now. “Be real with me, _pendejo_. Don’t just say yes if-“

“Oh my god, can we just do this before I get too scared and back out?”

Miguel smirked, pulling Jared up from the lounge chair so fast, Jared stumbled into him. Miguel snickered, then stepped back and pulled his pants and boxers off in one fell swoop, kicking them aside. And Jared just... stared. His eyes swept from Miguel’s grinning face to his long neck, down his sculpted chest, his stomach, then further still. He realized he was staring, but he couldn’t get himself to stop. He licked his lips, his mind going in twenty different directions, all of them naughtier than they last.

Miguel cleared his throat, and Jared finally looked up, checks flushed. “I- I’m sorry, I just- I shouldn’t have-“ He glanced away, embarrassed.

“You know, you’re _allowed_ to look,” Miguel reminded him, stepping closer. “You’re my boyfriend, _pendejo_.” He pressed his body against Jared, stealing another kiss. “But I’d much prefer if you joined me.”

He stepped back again, grinning expectantly at Jared. Jared froze, mind blanking

“Would it help if I got in the water and closed my eyes?” Miguel asked patiently.

Jared nodded, feeling like such a coward. Miguel nodded, giving Jared’s hand a reassuring squeeze. He turned his back to Jared, wiggled his ass, then ran forward and jumped right into the pool. Jared spluttered helplessly.

“Come on, _pendejo_. Gonna leave me hanging?” Miguel called, keeping his back to Jared.

Jared hesitated another minute before quickly - and a little clumsily - undressing. He shifted awkwardly, putting his hand in front of himself, glancing nervously at the neighboring houses, but all the windows were dark. He hesitated just a second longer before making his way to the pool edge and jumping in beside Miguel.

“Okay,” Jared finally said, and Miguel opened his eyes and grinned.

“See? Not so bad,” Miguel said, taking a step closer and grabbing Jared’s hand.

Jared wasn’t sure if it was being naked (even if Miguel couldn’t really _see_ anything), or if the high from smoking was finally hitting him, but his nerves had lessened. He wrapped his arms around Miguel’s neck, then jumped, circling his legs around his waist and pressing close. Miguel’s eyes widened in shock at Jared’s boldness. He grinned, putting his arms under Jared’s butt to hold him steady.

“Yeah, you’re right,” Jared grinned back at him. “Not so bad.” He leaned in for another kiss, and Miguel gladly reciprocated.

Miguel walked them toward the side of the pool, pushing Jared against the wall, resting his forehead against Jared’s and grinning at him. Jared shifted in his arms. Miguel squeezed his ass before letting him slide out of his grip, pouting when Jared pushed Miguel back a little.

“I.. want to try something,” Jared admitted a bit sheepishly. He pressed one hand against Miguel’s chest, slowly letting it trail down. “If it’s okay with you..” Jared’s fingers brushed his stomach, then trailed further down. He paused, making eye contact with Miguel. Miguel nodded, eyes wide with anticipation and trust.

Jared captured Miguel’s lips with his own at the same time that he wrapped his hand around Miguel’s dick. Miguel whimpered into the kiss as Jared pumped his hand up and down, alternating his speed and grip. He swiped his thumb across the tip, making Miguel shudder. He dropped his head onto Jared’s shoulder, letting out a loud moan.

“Shhh, we have to be quiet,” Jared reminded him. “Neighbors, remember?” He stilled his movements, a small smirk playing on his lips.

Miguel cursed under breath. “Don’t stop, _pendejo_.”

“I... have an idea.” Jared stepped away, snickering at Miguel’s frustrated whine. “Sit there,” he said, pointing at the pool ledge.

Miguel quirked a brow at him, but did as he was told, effortlessly pulling himself from the pool and sitting. Jared had barely touched him, but he was hard already. Jared couldn’t help but stare; only this time, he stared unabashedly, enjoying the view, and the fact that _he'd_ made that happen.

Jared pushed Miguel’s knees apart and stepped between them. He trailed kisses down Miguel’s neck and chest, then pulled away and wrapped his hand around the base of Miguel’s dick, squeezing gently. He grinned wickedly up at Miguel.

“Remember what I said about being quiet, I don’t want the neighbors getting nosy.”

Miguel rolled his eyes. “ _Pendejo_ , I _know_ , you _just_ reminded me like, two seconds ago, I’m _mmmmfff_ ,” he moaned, as Jared leaned down and took Miguel in his mouth. He moved slowly at first, bobbing his head up and down, making Miguel whimper. Jared chuckled, the vibration making Miguel twitch.

“Shit, _pendejo_ ,” he gasped, bucking his hips up.

Jared took that as a sign he was doing something right. He moved up, licking figure eights across the tip. Miguel’s gasp turned into a whine when Jared pulled off him entirely, but Jared didn’t give him a chance to protest; he moved further down, sucking and licking Miguel’s balls, using his hand to pump up and down the length of his dick. The double sensation caused Miguel to cry out, carding his fingers through Jared’s hair.

Jared pulled away, grinning. “What happened to being quiet?”

“Mmm, fuck,” Miguel whined. “Let them hear.” He shifted closer to Jared, eyes wild with lust. “Don’t stop, _pendejo_ ,” he begged for the second time.

Jared couldn’t believe he was having this effect on smooth-talking, flirty Miguel. The confident boy who always seemed to have his shit together was now falling apart at Jared’s touch.

“Jared,” Miguel whined.

Jared complied, leaning in and pressing his tongue flat against Miguel’s balls, licking straight up to the top, then taking Miguel fully in his mouth again. Miguel let out a strangled moan when Jared picked up speed.

Jared felt Miguel shaking beneath him, his breath coming out in desperate gasps. He choked back a whine when Jared hummed against him, the vibration and warmth making him pant and gasp.

“Jared,” Miguel warned, his body tensing. Jared doubled down, moving faster, his tongue darting out as he went. He added his hand back into the mix, playing with Miguel’s balls and pumping his length. Miguel threw his head back, crying out as his orgasm hit, his whole body shuddering with the force of it.

Jared kept going, licking and sucking and swallowing around him until Miguel was whimpering from the sensitivity. When Jared pulled up for the last time, he let his lips press tight around Miguel’s dick, letting his tongue drag across the tip one more time as he pulled off.

He grinned up at a gasping Miguel, licking his lips. “You were right, swimming at 2am _was_ a good idea.”


End file.
